


love you to the moon and to saturn

by ilyasomina



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyasomina/pseuds/ilyasomina
Summary: Bill's got one hand in Bev's hair, scratching her scalp as she dozes against his chest, and one around Richie's shoulders, who's slumped down on the bed so he can kiss Eddie sweetly all over his cheeks while he protests through a grin, Eddie's head in Mike's lap as the other man accepts a tissue from Ben, their fingers brushing gently over each others.Stan watches the scene before him with something akin to fireworks in his chest, overwhelming in the absolute best way.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	love you to the moon and to saturn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlimeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/gifts).



> title from 'seven' by taylor swift. no i do not want to be perceived. if you read this no you didn't. <3

Out of all of them, Stan is the only one who has to work on Saturday nights.

It's not necessarily a problem, because they also all have all of Sunday and Friday nights off at the same time, so they still get to spend time together as seven without anyone feeling left out. And Stan isn't exactly _jealous_ _,_ because he likes being able to have more one on one time with each of them, and he still gets to spend time with all of them. It's just that this particular night he's feeling bone-deep exhausted, and defeated after his new boss has spent more than thirty minutes berating him for a mistake that wasn't his, until he realized it and mumbled a pretty pathetic apology before sending Stan home for the night.

So, needless to say, he's looking forward to being home and seeing everyone. He's already thinking about how comfortable Ben's lap will be, about how he wants to pull Beverly close and press his nose into her throat and maybe even let Richie play with his hair for a little bit (but only for a few minutes, or the other man starts pulling on his curls to rile Stan up, and it always ends in them fucking, and he's really not in the mood for that tonight). He kicks off his shoes at the front door, dumps his bag on the sofa despite already hearing how Eddie will chide him for it in the morning, and looks around.

There's no one in the living room, and a quick check shows there's no one in the kitchen either. Bill and Mike's rooms are empty, and after a moment of silence, Stan hears Richie's telltale booming laugh coming from upstairs. He drags himself up them, bypassing everyone else's rooms for his own; he knows for a fact they'll be in there, because he's the only one who splurged on a California King mattress, and they all love to take advantage of that every night. Most of the time half of them sleep with him more than they sleep in their own room. 

Sure enough, the door to his bedroom is cracked open, and when he pushes it all the way he finds them all sprawled out on his bed. The room reeks of sex, like they only just finished up minutes before he walked in, but he really doesn't mind, even if they all were still naked and there was God knows what stains on his sheet. 

Bill's got one hand in Bev's hair, scratching her scalp as she dozes against his chest, and one around Richie's shoulders, who's slumped down on the bed so he can kiss Eddie sweetly all over his cheeks while he protests through a grin, Eddie's head in Mike's lap as the other man accepts a tissue from Ben, their fingers brushing gently over each others.

Stan watches the scene before him with something akin to fireworks in his chest, overwhelming in the absolute best way. Mike stretches down to wipe off Eddie's skin with all the care and consideration of a nurse, and Ben reaches to do the same thing to Bev.

"You guys are washing my sheets tomorrow," Stan announces from where he's leaned in the doorframe, arms crossed, content to just watch. 

They all turn, and his heart swells even more when they all look at him, grinning stupidly. 

"Staniel," Richie throws out his arms, still half curled over Eddie. "My love, come join us."

"Let Mike wipe you off first," Stan replies, moving to approach Ben instead. Ben has to lean down a few inches to kiss him hello, and Stan can feel Ben smile into it.

"Hi," Ben murmurs. "How was work?"

Stan shrugs tightly. "Fucking awful, but, you know." 

"What happened?" Eddie asks, shoving Richie off of him so he can clamber closer to Stan. "Who upset you?"

"Yeah, who do I have to fight?" Richie tacks on, sprawling starfish-like onto his back as Mike begins wiping at his skin with a tissue as well. 

Stan shrugs again, already working on unbuttoning his own shirt. He pauses mid-button to accept the kiss Eddie so clearly wants to give him, already feeling better than he has all day when Eddie smooths down his hair gently. "Got yelled at," He mumbles against Eddie's lips, and behind them Richie gasps dramatically.

"You're new b-boss?" Bill asks. He pats the only open space between him and Richie, and after shimmying down to only his undershirt and boxers, Stan hops on the bed and crawls into it happily, flopping down beside him. He closes his eyes and can feel Bill lean down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"Yeah," He mutters, reaching up to run his fingers through his own hair. "Some dumb mistake that wasn't my fault. I don't really wanna relive it."

"I'll fight him," Richie announces dramatically, and when Stan opens his eyes the other man is looming over him, glasses askew and hair an absolute mess. "Tell me his name, babe, I'll take care of it." 

Stan can't help but smile a little dumbly, and Richie looks so genuinely happy that he's made Stan smile that Stan can't help but reach up to pull him down and kiss him. Richie tastes like spearmints, probably Eddie's doing before they all got going, and Stan lets him lick eagerly into his mouth before he pulls Richie back sharply with a hand in his hair. Richie smiles stupidly at him.

"I'm going to forgive that you're in bed without showering because of the fact that this is your bed," Eddie announces from somewhere to his right. Ben finally clambers back into the bed as well, and now they're all tangled together, seven of them squeezed into Stan's enormous bed, and he can't help when that fireworks feeling comes back and warms his whole body like when he sits in the sun too long on a summer day.

Mike pushes Richie gently out of the way so he can give Stan a kiss hello as well, his large hands gentle as they cradle Stan's face. "I'm sorry you had a bad day," He says against Stan's mouth, and Stan just smiles, feeling loose and pliant and letting Mike press kiss after kiss to his lips.

"Hey, that's not fair," Richie inevitably says from where he's now spooned around Eddie. "How come Mike gets to kiss you as long as he wants but you abuse me when I try?"

"He p-pulled your hair," Bill replies. "It's not h-his fault you like that s-so much."

Stan has to break the kiss to laugh. Against Bill's chest, Bev stirs, eyes blinking open sleepily. She's eye-level with Stan, and when she sees he's there her face lights up despite the heavy drags of sleep still pulling at her.

"Hi, honey," She mumbles against Bill's chest, and then she's moving to untangle herself from the other man and move to drape herself over Stan's body instead. Her face tucks into his neck, and she fits perfectly against him, pressing a lazy kiss to his throat. "Work?"

Stan smiles as his wraps his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and breathing in her familiar, comfortable scent. "Okay. How are you?"

She says something incoherent against his skin, and everyone laughs, but she's asleep again within seconds, her body going completely slack against his and her breathing slow and warm on his skin. 

They all lay in a comfortable silence for awhile; Stan with Bev draped over him, Bill curled around them and petting Stan's hair, Richie and Eddie in each other's arms as Ben and Mike spoon up behind them.

"Someone hit the lights," Eddie murmurs, voice muffled from where his face is smushed against Richie's chest. Someone shifts, Mike, probably, and then the light clicks off and they're all plunged into darkness.

Outside, Stan can hear the cicadas singing. They're interrupted every few minutes by crickets, and the far off sound of a car ambling down the street. The lamp from the street light is just barely peeking in from behind the window blinds, and it bathes the room in an almost dreamlike glow through the darkness.

Around him, he listens to the others breathing slow as they fall asleep one by one. He can hear Richie rubbing Eddie's back rhythmically, and the soft whistle of Ben's breathing against the back of Mike's neck. Against him, Bev shifts minutely, letting out a contented sigh in her sleep. Stan is reminded of when they were kids, when they would have sleepovers in his basement because his mom never bothered them and they could push all their sleeping bags together in the middle of the room and curl up together just like this, limbs gangly and over-grown, falling asleep to each other's heartbeats and comforting knowledge that no matter what changed, they would always have each other.

Stan closes his eyes and takes a deep, shuddering breath. Someone shifts, and Bill threads his fingers through Stan's hair, a silent, comforting gesture. Stan takes that warm, overwhelming feeling in his chest and holds it close, as close as he holds Bev against him, and falls asleep as happily and loved as thoroughly as he did when they were kids. 

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone else feel like the lyrics "please picture me in the weeds, before i learned civility, i used to scream ferociously any time I wanted" from seven just embody the loser's as kids in derry or is it just me? it's just me? okay i'll be over here crying


End file.
